


Not Such a Wonderful Life Is It?

by MissTif



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Inspired by It's a Wonderful Life (1946)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTif/pseuds/MissTif
Summary: Post season 2 finale AU:  Johnny doesn’t leave his car and phone on the beach, instead he crashes and when he wakes up things are different. Turns out, a particular star in heaven heard his desire, that things would be better if he wasn’t around but would they really? Now Johnny gets to see that for himself with guidance from an unlikely source. A hybrid based on concepts from it’s a wonderful life and a Christmas Carol. A  holiday gift for a fanfiction friend.Cross posted on fanfiction.net
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue: Everything is Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissAllySwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/gifts).



> So I decided to watch It's a Wonderful Life, shamefully, for the very first time this week and came up with this idea.  
> I also decided to make this idea an early holiday gift for a dear fanfiction friend of mine, MissAllySwan who is a huge fan of Robby and Johnny. So I hope everyone enjoys this one.

**Prologue: Everything is Falling Apart**

Things were going to shit. That was the most eloquent way to put it as far as Johnny Lawrence was concerned. This time it wasn’t even the Banquets talking. Everything as he thought back on it was a flaming pile. The fight at the school, everything had gone too far. Miguel was in a coma. The kid he’d promised Carmen he was going to look out for hell of a job he’d done. Kid was probably going to be dead soon, his own kid well god freaking knew where Robby was at this point. He wasn’t even sure LaRusso knew the answer to that question, he’d lost his dojo to freaking Kreese because he hadn’t been paying attention. He’d let that asshole back in and got screwed over. Could he even make a decent decision? At all? 

Well as he sat behind the wheel of his car after his fifth beer out of a six pack, the answer probably wasn’t an honest one anyway. Who gave a shit?

The radio blasted, but he couldn’t even identify the song that was playing as he drove pressing his foot on the gas hard, faster, faster, faster… his thoughts circling as chaotic as the rubber wheels that were burning and rotating. If it weren’t for him, none of this would have happened.

Everything would have been fine if he’d minded his own business that day when those assholes were picking on Diaz, the kid would be a nerd, a dork, but he would be on his own two feet. Everything would have been fine if he had just accepted LaRusso’s help and been done with it, if he hadn’t been drinking that day and those girls hadn’t hit his car. 

Everything would be fine if it weren’t for him period. If he wasn’t around. If he hadn’t reopened Cobra Kai.

He didn’t see the other car. He didn’t see that he was drifting into another lane.

Johnny Lawrence didn’t see anything once the sound of crashing metal hit him. 

* * *

After the conversation with Amanda, once Samantha had fallen asleep, Daniel went out… leaving the hospital room, leaving the hospital.

Amanda had said no more karate, but this was about more than karate, not even about karate at all although Robby had been his student. He had to find Robby. They had told Shannon they would look out for him, and he intended to keep that promise, even with the mistake Robby had made. He would have that conversation with Amanda once Robby was found.

He drove to the bus station after checking all the usual spots, Robby’s old apartment, the skate park, Miyagi Do, Johnny’s place, even the Cobra Kai parking lot, and just as he expected, Robby was there, staring blankly seated on the bench, a ticket in hand. 

_ Robby….  _ Daniel frowned. He hadn’t wanted to be right on this one. 

He goes up behind and places a hand on the back of the bench almost but not quite on his shoulder and speaks aloud. “Robby….” 

The flinch he felt… well Daniel didn’t expect it though he should have. 

No answer.

So Daniel walked around the bench and sat beside Robby, not saying a word, just placing an arm around the boy’s shoulder, and Robby leaned into the touch, something he doubted very much he would have done months ago.

Daniel just stayed like that, not daring to move wanting to give Robby the comfort he needed.

And then the moment was broken, the ringing of a phone. But it wasn’t Daniel’s.

Robby moved just enough to grab it, but then handed the phone over, clearly not wanting to answer.

Daniel saw the name on the screen: Johnny Lawrence. And he answered.

“Johnny,”

“Is this Robert Keene?”

“No, he’s not available at the moment, can I take a message?” Daniel keeps his expression neutral so as not to alarm the clearly observing Robby, but this was clearly not Johnny.

“This is Dr. Alan Denvo from Reseda General. Mr. Keene was listed as family. I’m calling on behalf of Jonathan Lawrence. There’s been an accident.”


	2. Is This Heaven or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets more information and Robby struggles to process as Johnny wakes up somewhere unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse took the wheel on this one since I was holiday decorating today haha. Get another chapter early. I own nothing but my plot and my OCs which at this point is Dr. Alan Denvo.

**Chapter One: Is This Heaven or Hell?**

“Sir,” The doctor spoke. “Are you still there?”

Daniel found he couldn’t quite find a word, well he could but it wasn’t one he wanted to use at the moment. Robby was already in fight or flight. This… well regardless of how he felt about his father, it was sure to send the already terrified teen to another place entirely. He made an audible noise of affirmation.

“Sir, before I give you any further information, I’m going to have to ask, what is your relation to Mr. Lawrence and Mr. Keene?” 

“I’m…” Daniel swallowed. How did he answer that question in a way that would ensure he got the information to tell Robby later. “I’m Robby’s godfather, Daniel LaRusso. I’m watching him while his mother’s out of town.” A white lie, but even as he noticed Robby’s raised eyebrow, the kid’s first change in expression since he’d arrived, out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t bring himself to offer an explanation not yet. Staying on this call was too important. Disregarding his own personal feelings about Johnny Lawrence. 

“Godfather Uh?” The doctor hmmphmed. 

“Yes Dr Denvo,”

“Mr. LaRusso,” Robby’s voice came out a hoarse whisper. He tapped the man’s shoulder, his eyes wide at hearing the mention of a doctor.

Daniel moved his hand proffering it to the teen as he listened to what the doctor was saying. “Yes, yes I understand Sir, thank you we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Daniel hung up the phone handing it back to Robby, squeezing his hand.

“Mr. LaRusso,” Robby tried again. 

“Robby,” Daniel sighed. “Your father’s in surgery, there was an accident…” 

“What kind of accident?” Robby asked.

“Well, he was drinking...he was in his car and he swerved into another lane, they think he’ll be fine but they won’t know for sure until after the surgery is finished but there was... well it was a bad accident. They said we should get down there.”

Robby nodded, barely able to process this. Some luck. 

Johnny blinked feeling ten thousand tiny hammers as he struggled to sit up. “What the fu…?”

He felt something wet pressed against his forehead, wet and strong smelling as he was pushed backwards and he heard a grunt. 

“Hey, what’s the idea?” Johnny demanded. He sat up and blinked as he looked around.  _ This cannot be right... _

He wasn’t in his car. He wasn’t even outside. He was inside, but it wasn’t his apartment. It wasn’t even Cobra Kai. It looked for all intents and purposes like LaRusso’s house, or wait not LaRusso’s house, his rinky ass dojo. He was sprawled on some kind of cot. 

“Not Daniel San’s house,” A voice said chuckling. Wait… “Not dojo. My house.” 

Johnny blinked the film of that drunken stupor away, and got a closer look. It couldn’t be that old maintenance man karate teacher. “Son of a bitch, aren’t you dead old man?” 

“Ay…” The spectre or whatever it was nodded.

“How freaking drunk am I?” 

The old man looked over at a small table that had several empty beer bottles on it, six. The same brand he had been drinking in the car.

“Am  _ I  _ dead? Is this like the afterlife or something?” 

“No can say.” Miyagi replied. 

“Well, you’re dead…” Johnny said raising his eyebrows. “I’m talking to you. I’m either batshit or dead.” 

Miyagi considered staring for a minute then gave a slight nod. “Ay.” 

Johnny groaned in frustration. “So which is it? What the fuck happened?” 

“You drive middle road,” Miyagi made a squelching noise. “Squish like grape.” 

“So I am dead?”

Miyagi gave no answer but took the cloth away. “You still middle road. I help, grant wish.”

“Wish?” Johnny rubbed his forehead and noticed his fingers came away red. “What wish? Hey, you know I’m still bleeding? I think I need a hospital,” 

“Again,” Miyagi said.

Johnny wiped the spot again, found his hand came away clean, in fact his  _ whole _ hand was clean not a spot of blood. “What the shit?” 

“I grant wish. No accident.”

“So the accident never happened, I can go? Great. You know it’s been nice to see you again but I got things to do.” Johnny went to get up and head to the door. 

“Johnny San!” 

Johnny groaned as he tried to work open the door but found it locked.

"You lock me in here what the hell Miyagee?"

"You know rules?" Miyagi looked at him.

"There are rules?" Johnny groaned. "What is this high school?"

The old man seemed to smirk. "You wish throw away life with bad driving, I make sure you know what you are doing. Big ask," 

"Big…." Johnny shook his head. "You're cracked, I'm cracked must be…" He mumbled. "Why don't you go see LaRusso? Sure he'd know what the hell you're babbling about."

The diminutive maintenance man moved around the room and grunted softly. "Daniel San learn students, you learn me." 

"Learn what?"

Miyagi gave a slow nod towards the door. 

"Oh now you wanna go outside huh?"

Miyagi went to open the door.

Johnny got to his feet and followed. "What's the game here, you know LaRusso's gonna murder me if he finds me here. So why don't you just send me back huh or pinch me or whatever?"

"You have hand, pinch if you want." Miyagi replied. He turned around and stopped in the middle of the doorway.

Johnny stared.  _ Just a freaking dream right?  _ He reached out a hand and pinched Miyagi's clothes surprised to find his fingers gripped actual cloth. 

"You're kidding me?" 

"Not much time," Miyagi said. "You come or stay?" 

Johnny sighed. "Whatever, I gotta get home so just get this karate lesson over with huh?" 

Miyagi nodded slowly as he turned away. "We go."

Robby stayed silent as they walked to Mr. LaRusso's car.

He got in the passenger side, pretending not to watch as Mr. LaRusso made a phone call probably to his wife. 

His dad in a car accident...in surgery… 

He wrung his hands in his lap ignoring the bruises. There had been times, more than enough times when it felt as though his father were dead to him. Not having him around for sixteen years could do that. But the possibility...after all of this that it could be more than just a clever phrase, with his mom in rehab...it was enough to close his throat. His dad seemed like he was really trying. Or wanted to at least… 

Helping him help Sam letting her stay the night because he had asked, that schoolbag, trying to find a trapper keeper whatever the hell that was...well that was trying wasn't it?

He saw Mr. LaRusso heading over out of the corner of his eye, but didn't make eye contact. He put on the seatbelt.

"Ready?" Mr. LaRusso asked him.

Robby mustered just enough strength for a nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Robby is having difficulty dealing with this, but Daniel is staying with him. And Johnny met his host. This is honestly my first time truly writing Mr. Miyagi. I was originally going to have someone else guide Johnny through this but I kept landing on Mr. Miyagi and honestly it just seemed like the perfect idea. Any predictions as to a world without Johnny? I'd love to hear your thoughts.   
> Next up, still riding the holiday spirit wave I will be updating Return to Sender These Holiday Tidings, so look out for that.


	3. Chapter 2 Freaking Out Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby and Daniel get information in the hospital as Johnny has a first and very strange encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So unfortunately due to massive writer's block on the work I had planned to update before this, my schedule is a little off, but I did get another chapter of this story completed.   
> The others will be updated I promise. But I hope you enjoy this update nonetheless.

**Chapter Two: Freaking Out Yet?**

The hospital was septic, and it was enough to make Robby's skin crawl. He really hated these places.

Surprisingly enough, Robby saw Sam in a wheelchair, and Mrs. LaRusso waiting for them when they walked in.

"I told mom I wasn't waiting in the room." Sam said. Her gaze was fleeting , while Robby's couldn't help but to be fixed on the bandage on her arm.

"Uh...well thanks…" Robby said softly. He stayed close to Mr. LaRusso. He knew they still had a million and one questions but he wasn't sure he could answer them. He wasn't sure he wanted any company at all.

"Robby…" Mrs. LaRusso spoke. "If there's anything you need…"

_ Ugh just give it up. _ He wasn't sure why they were being so nice. "Yeah, sure thanks Mrs. LaRusso…"

"Why don't we go see if there's something in the cafeteria?" Mrs. LaRusso looked to Sam. She then looked to Mr. LaRusso and Robby. "Anything?"

"Coffee if you don't mind," Mr. LaRusso said. "Robby?"

"Uh...water I guess." Robby couldn't think of anything he possibly could eat or even drink right now, but not answering felt weird.

"Okay, well we'll be back soon." Mrs. LaRusso said. She took the handles of Sam's chair and they left.

When they were gone, Robby felt Mr. LaRusso's eyes on him and his own gaze dropped to the floor. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"This isn't your fault," Mr. LaRusso replied. Robby could swear he heard his voice cracking. "It's not Robby okay?"

"Okay," Robby muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder then a quick pat before it was pulled away.

"Mr. Keene, Mr. LaRusso," A voice spoke and Robby raised his gaze following it to see a man in scrubs with short hair and glasses. The badge read Alan Denvo. "Dr. Alan Denvo, we spoke on the phone."

"Hi Dr. Denvo, Daniel LaRusso," Daniel shook the doctor's hand.

"Pleasure, wish this meeting was under better circumstances." Dr. Denvo said. "And you must be Robert?"

Robby nodded mechanically. "Robby,"

"Robby, well your dad's in good hands, don't you worry."

This dude was definitely drinking some kind of kool-aid because what the hell kind of tone was that? He wasn't seven. "Thanks…"

"Doc, just tell us what's going on. Honestly." Mr. LaRusso sighed softly himself.

The doctor looked hesitantly over to where Robby stood.

"Please…" Robby said. They had to know. He had to know.

"Well, Mr. Lawrence was pretty banged up in the accident," The doctor began explaining. "But there's good news. His brain is still registering activity. He's undergoing surgery to remove the glass fragments and repair the damage from cracked ribs. He fractured several. There were also deep cuts along his forehead that required stitches and some bruising."

Robby winced, catching a halting breath, and didn't miss Mr. LaRusso's wince as well. Oh Jesus Dad…

"We'll keep you updated," Dr. Denvo said.

"Thank you," Mr. LaRusso said.

The doctor nodded before going back to his work.

  
  


Johnny noticed something was weird almost immediately. "Uh hey, Miyagee, where's the sign huh?" He looked at the gate just as they reached it, but didn't notice a sign for Miyagi Do karate; in fact, the whole yard actually looked like a shit show. Nothing was cut and broken glass lined the gate. Johnny half expected some sort of alley mutt to jump out.

"Told you not dojo…Miyagi" The old man replied.

_ But the inside...this can't possibly...what sort of bullshit is this? _

"Hey!" Johnny was cut off from asking another question, voicing his questions out loud, by a strange sight. "What the hell are you doing here bozo? This isn't your property." In another life, in a different place, Johnny might have recognized the person who was standing in front of him, been able to match her with that yearbook photo from '84: dark hair, legs for days. He remembered many a dressing down by this very same girl back in high school for being a shitty boyfriend to her best friend, but was this the same girl? With the morning after hair, the booze breath he could smell from the gate, the unlit cig? "Susan, holy...what the...are you okay?" It was the only thing he could come up with to say, because something was clearly wrong here. "Miyagi what the fuck man, is this a joke?"

The old man didn't provide an answer, but was watching the scene, his expression unchanging.

Susan, Johnny noticed, was reaching into her pocket, looking at him strangely. Her gaze didn't even seem to follow his to where the old man was standing, and when it did, it was fleeting like she didn't see him at all. "I'm asking one more time freak show, what are you doing in my yard, coming out of my house? You the landscaper Tommy hired for this dump? Where'd Tommy get you Bellevue?"

"Susan, come on, it's me…" Johnny scoffed. "It's Johnny, Johnny Lawrence? West Valley, '84." Johnny registered the rest of what Susan was saying. "Tommy? " Johnny felt a lump in his throat at the name. "Sus, Tommy, he passed away."

"You get off this property! Hear me? I don't know how you know who I am or anything about Tommy, thinking he's dead saying awful things like that!" Susan pulled the object out of her pocket. "But I don't know you freak show, now you have ten seconds to get out of here or I'm calling the cops." She removed the cap. Johnny finally noticed what it was but not before he got a good shot in his eyes.

"Susan! Fucking shit!" Johnny stumbled back as mace was sprayed. He struggled to see, stumbling away. No point trying to get a word in edgewise or sticking around. "Miyagi! Explain this."

He felt a grasp on his shoulder as he was helped up. "We go,"

Miyagi held him upright as they left, guiding him away. But Johnny could hear Susan on the phone and it didn't sound good. It definitely sounded as though she was calling cops.

"What the fuck old man?" Johnny wretched out of Miyagi's grasp when they were far enough away, though oddly enough, Johnny couldn't identify exactly where as he squinted in the general direction he thought the man might be. "Why the hell did Susan think I was crazy? Why didn't she know me? Why did I get frigging maced? How the hell is Tommy alive? Why didn't Susan know you were there?"

"Miyagi dead remember? Only you see me." The old man replied with almost a smirk. "Told you," Miyagi said as he resumed the sentry position of holding Johnny by the arm. "Granted wish."

"Great my own personal Casper. Yeah, you said that, but what are you talking about?"

"You think better you are not around. Johnny Lawrence no longer exist."

"What? I'm right here. I didn't actually… you're crazy..." Johnny was confused.

"Your friend, she know you?"

"She's probably drunk." Johnny said. "It's been over thirty years and I could smell it." But Johnny couldn't really convince himself. "She's always been a ditz."

"So think she just not recognize you?" Miyagi asked.

"Well yeah," Johnny nodded.

"Wonder why she living here?"

Johnny thought about it. He actually was wondering that. She'd been living the ritzy life last time he recalled. But then, they'd been kids.

"Friend Tommy rent her place, favor to wife."

"Tommy renting out this place?"

Miyagi nodded.

"Son of a bitch… got any aspirin?" Alive, cancer hadn't kicked his ass apparently,he needed a drink...Johnny leaned against the wall in the alley.

"What need pill for?" Miyagi actually chuckled. " Come on, you curious? And think we want to avoid sirens."

Johnny sighed as indeed he heard sirens. What the actual fuck had he woken up to, and was he actually awake? "Fine sure, let's get away from the cops. So what actually happened to Tommy?"

"You find out soon enough," Miyagi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Johnny had his first encounter with Ali's friend, and Miyagi explained the implications of his wish, but well whether Johnny gets that or not remains to be seen. Next up, a deeper dive into what exactly is different as Johnny tries to go with an old instinct.


	4. Chapter 3 Home But Far From Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny returns to his apartment but does not catch the break he hopes for. Meanwhile Robby asks Daniel a question that causes some reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, finally getting around to writing again. Been going through a bunch of personal hell and technological dificulties, well writing's been therapy but also really tough. Anyway, got my first of a few chapter updates finished so I figured I'd bring it to you. :) I still do not own Cobra Kai or the Karate Kid other than the trilogy on DVD. If I had anything to do with it, it would not be as amazing as it is. Belongs to the rightful owners. Just having some fun and paying tribute the best way I know how. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Home But Far From Free**

Miyagi had taken him, well Johnny wasn’t quite sure, but they sure had gotten away fast. Apparently the guy didn’t want him arrested yet. He took in his surroundings and he realized where they were. 

The parking lot looked basically the same, but things were slightly less beaten down, if anyone could call it that. Reseda, and the complex, was still a dump. “Well, thanks for the lift home I guess, but you couldn’t have made me end up in bed, what was that some kind of ghost superpower?” Johnny said. He looked around but noticed the old man was nowhere in sight. “Well, apparently you’ve sobered up Lawrence,” He muttered. 

He walked the familiar path to his apartment, but something caused him to look just a little closer at the area. There was some kind of chill in the air that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Whatever this was, and it was something, some kind of backwards Christmas in July type Ebenezer experience, it added a freeze to the not quite Summer air. 

He got to his door and went to his pocket, but realized he didn’t have a key. His pockets were empty. “Well fuck,” He supposed he might actually have to go to the landlord’s place. It was a point of pride that he had never really had to pay a direct visit to the bastard. He was able to fix most problems himself being that he had worked as a maintenance guy for those upper Encino losers before he lost the gig. He could barely handle Sid treating him like a charity case to avoid having to see him or acting like a father. Now having to go to the landlord for something as stupid as a key, well he supposed being in an accident as he apparently had, he must have dropped it someplace. 

But he couldn’t have could he. He went into his pockets again, and this time felt a crumpled up piece of paper, but didn’t pull it out.  _ Funny, coulda swore it was just empty…  _ He sighed. “Jeez Miyagee, couldn’t have magicked my apartment key here ghost power and all.” 

He changed course and went in the direction of the landlord’s office or where he thought he remembered it was. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said. 

He opened the door slowly and walked in. “Uh sorry, but I think I lost my key,” He couldn’t make out who was behind the desk yet.

“What’s the apartment number?” 

Johnny gave his apartment number and waited. The guy’s back was turned as he typed on an ancient computer so he still couldn’t tell who he was dealing with, but when the landlord turned back, he finally got a good look. 

"Jesus...Tommy?"

“LaRusso right, you’re that good for nothing’s cousin?” 

Johnny was left stunned for the second time in a matter of hours.

“Uh, no my name’s Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence. Dude, come on. I wasn’t that bad of a tenant was I?” Johnny could barely process this. “What happened to the other guy?” Whatever Miyagi had meant or was saying, how could Tommy mistake him for a LaRusso? There was like zero resemblance… persona non grata or not. And why was he the landlord in this dump? 

“Guy retired, his grandson sold the building. Lawrence...right, uh...you’re not listed here…” Tommy said. “Are you answering the ad? Take it up with him, that’s between you two, don’t put any holes in the walls, pay your half and we’re clear alright?” Tommy glanced over the desk waiting for an answer as he held out the key and a piece of paper with instructions. 

“Sure, yeah,” Johnny took the key and the paper saying the least he possibly could. Cops were already looking for him and possibly some doctors with sharp needles and straight jackets. He didn’t wanna double his chances. 

“Got bed for night,” Johnny jumped out of his skin as he turned and saw Miyagi beside him once he’d left the Landlord’s office.

“Jesus Christ, what was the Houdini act for huh?” 

“Figure you no want look crazy.” Miyagi actually chuckled.

“Appreciate that, so what ad? And why’d I get called LaRusso?” 

“LaRusso live here,” Miyagi said. “You ask for key. Mistake happen, not sharpest tool in box.”

“Which LaRusso…?” Johnny asked carefully. 

“Check pocket,” 

Johnny pulled the paper out of his pocket and unfurled it. “You’re kidding…”

* * *

“Robby, hey Robby?” Daniel shook the boy gently from his sleep in the hospital chair, his eyebrows creasing. 

The boy blinked awake, quickly bolting up. 

“Take it easy, you’re alright…it’s okay,”

“Sorry Mr. LaRusso…” Robby said softly.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Sure about that?” The boy said wryly. 

“Plenty of time to deal with everything else,” Daniel said simply knowing exactly what the teen was getting at. 

“Not really…” Robby shifted in the hospital chair, pointedly away from Daniel. 

There was silence for a good several minutes. Then…

“Did you know?” 

Daniel looked over to Robby. “About what…?”

“Your Sensei, Mr. Miyagi...did you know...before he…?”

The question shouldn’t have caught him so off guard considering where they were, what had happened, but Daniel still found that it did. “Robby...your dad, he’s not—.”

“You don’t know that.” Robby said, surprised by how loud it came out. 

“No,” Daniel said simply. “Mr. Miyagi...I...didn’t…” Daniel swallowed surprised by the choke of emotion. “I knew he was sick, but he was tough. He would’ve never...even if I hadn’t been so busy back then. It happened so fast. He always seemed just him you know.”

Robby nodded. “Did you get to tell him everything...before…?” 

“I think he knew.” Daniel said. He reached out and placed a hand on Robby’s shoulder. 

Robby cleared his throat running his teeth over his bottom lip. Mr. LaRusso may have been sure about Mr. Miyagi. He couldn’t say the same about his father.  _ I messed up.  _

“Hey,” Mr. LaRusso gripped Robby’s shoulder gently. “Look at me.” 

Robby looked back up.

“It’s not over yet. There’s still time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Johnny went back to his apartment, and he's not the tenant anymore, but someone else unexpected is and his old buddy Tommy is the landlord. And back in nonwish world, Robby is facing the fact that his relationship with Johnny might not be able to be fixed.
> 
> Next chapter: Daniel has something up his sleeve to help Robby as Johnny meets with his potential roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> So....uh-oh.
> 
> This story will have two storylines going, so I introduced both in the prologue.  
> This will also be a small tribute to Pat Morita as well. 
> 
> Other story updates are coming soon! :)


End file.
